Chat's Children
by Angel Talon
Summary: Companion to Hawk's Child: Basically, a bunch of one shots to fill in some plot holes. And get to explore my OCs before I publish the sequel to Hawk's Child. Enjoy! I Don't Own Miraculous, just Purr!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, it's been a while since I wrote in this fandom… I decided while you guys are waiting for the official sequel to Hawk's Child, I'm giving you all a bunch of random in no purticalar order one shots starring all nine of Chat's kids and maybe Alya's babies. R&R and Enjoy!**

Meet Purr, _Part One: Meggy_

Meggy knew she was different from her siblings. And it wasn't because she looks like Papi Tom. No, she was different because her best friend is Purr. Purr is, what Meggy hopes, a kwami. She likes like the smallest cat in history, smaller than Uncle Plagg, with soft red fur and black splotches. Purr's eyes are teal with gold sparkles. Meeting her was all Uncle Nino's fault…

Malena ran up to where Meggy was playing with blocks Papi Tom gave her for her second birthday. "Kitty! Guess what! Uncle Nino is back from Amewica!"

Marinette looked up from where she was cutting apples for the two youngests snack. "Malena? How do you know this?"

"Because I told her," Wayzz flew up to the frazzled mother, "Nino will be here in another minute."

Just then there was a gentle knock on the small apartment's door. Marinette and the two kids rushed to it, flinging the door open. "Nino! You're back! How was America?"

Nino grinned, "Hey dudes, America was sweet. I got Meggy a late birthday present."

Meggy jumped up and down excitedly, "Can I have it? Pwetty please?"

Nino handed Meggy a charm bracelet that was covered in cat charms, "Here you go, and before your mom starts freaking out, I got it at a dollar store in New York. It's cheap."

"Okay!" Meggy chirped before rushing to the only bathroom, wanting to see how it looked. Lifting her wrist, Meggy started to do a few poses, giggling.

Just then there was a soft meow from right next to her. Startled, Meggy turned to see a new kwami. Parents being super heroes, she knows all about the magical creatures. Only this one was really small, about half the size of Uncle Plagg. It opened it's mouth and said, "Mew."

Meggy tilted her head sideways a bit, "Hi, awe you my kwami?"

"Mew."

Meggy brightened at this, "Cool! I supew like Mama and Papa! Me Meggy, who you?"

"Mew."

"I think you can't talk. Mmm, what to call you?"

The cat like creature nudge Meggy, demanding lovings. The two year old gave in and rubbed the soft fur. While she loved on the kwami, it started to purr…

"Why don't I call you Purr?"

"Mew, prrrrrrrr."

_Meet Purr, Part Two: Family_

Chat Noir was no longer the only super cat. Lately a new super hero named Rouge Noir as shown up. She was younger with a long brown braid Red cat ears with black tips. Her outfit reminded Chat of when he and Ladybug swapped kwamis, only ladybug red with black splotches. Her eyes were teal versions of the older cat themed hero.

After yet another saved by the young teen, Chat cornered her, "Hate saying this, but you are amazing at saving the day. My kwami even said that he never seen someone summon cat spirits before. I would like to know why you umm, use my name as part of yours?"

Rouge Noir grinned, "Okay, can you follow me though? I'll explain everything later."

At that Chat followed her to… Their house? "Umm, Rouge?"

Rouge ignored the cat hero, waltzing right in. Being the holidays, the entire family was home. Rouge gave a chesire grin, "Guys! Meet my friend Purr, catnap!"

At that, Rouge transformed into Chat's second youngest, Meggy. Next to her was the world's smallest Kwami.

"Purr only can meow and purr, also the umm, bracelet Uncle Nino gave me for my second birthday is a Miraculous." Meggy nervously explained only to hear a soft "mew". Startled, she looked around and noticed that her family were out cold.

"Well Purr, at least they met you, mmm, the other Kwamis fainted too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Jasara Taylor- Temple! Glad you like the last one shot! Okay this one is still in the Hawk's Child universe, it is about what happened to Lila because I don't like her at all and my favorite pastime/stories are all about different embarrassing ways that Lila was revealed to be a liar…**

**Pretty much Lila told a lie that was the straw that broke the camels backs… just not the camel you are thinking of. It takes place a year after Miracle Queen, so no ocs for once.**

The Last Straw That Broke The Kwamis

_In Ms. Bustier's class room… Basically Adrien's p.o.v since we are not talking Plagg yet…_

Marinette was running late, like usual. Though it's not her fault Hawkmoth likes to attack at midnight. Adrien slipped in his seat next to his starting to be questionable best friend. Nino smiled at him, "Hey dude! You won't believe what Lila did last night!"

Adrien snorted, "Yea, I don't believe it."

Nino frowned, "I haven't told you what it was that she did yet? You are starting to get as bad as Marinette, maybe you two shouldn't hang out?"

Adrien was about to tell Nino that he hasn't spent time alone with Marinette ever since Lila spread a lie about dating him and his strange father claims all of Adrien's corrections is just him trying to 'protect' Lila from the paparazzi, never mind that Adrien is only into girls that can beat up any threats to them and have a strong sense of honor, when Lila came crashing into the classroom.

In crocodile tears, not that anyone except Adrien noticed. Alya jumped up, "Lila what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Lila faked sobbed, "It's Marinette! I overheard her talking on the phone and she said don't worry Hawkmoth! That Ladybug and I will break soon so he can have the ultimate akuma!"

While his classmates went up in an uproar, Adrien briefly wondered why Lila would lie about a third person helping Hawkmoth?

_Meanwhile inside Adrien's bag… Don't mix with Plagg…_

Plagg wasn't a teensy bit mad… he was beyond furious! It was one thing to blame Marinette for everything that something called security cameras and fingerprints prove was really Lila. People are idiots… BUT CLAIMING THAT THE BEST GAURDIAN OF THE MIRACULOUS EVER IS WORKING FOR THE BIGGEST JERK IN HISTORY IS THE LAST STRAW! So when no one was looking, Adrien was proofreading his homework again and everyone else was comforting Liar, Plagg went into Lila's schoolbag…

And catalysymed her homework, that he would bet a tasty slice of brie was done by Max, into nothingness. Content with a job well done, he went back into his Chosen's bag. Now for the magic!

Ms. Bustier arrived, Marinette closely followed her. Smiling, the kind teacher began the school day, "Morning class. Now before we begin, please turn in your book reports!"

One by one, every student pulled out the three page essay and walked up to hand it to their teacher. All but one that is. Lila was frantically searching her bag, but for some _unknown _reason couldn't find her homework that she tricked Max into doing! She even did the extra work of tweaking it so she won't get in trouble for cheating!

Ms. Bustier walked up towards her most popular student currently, "Miss Lila? Is something wrong?"

Lila jerked her head upwards, "Yes! Someone stole my homework!"

Everyone started to laugh, Max spoke up calmly, "Really Lila? Stealing your homework is pointless, you miss so much school that without my notes you probably will fail, and no one knows I gave you the notes since the two of us where _alone _when you asked for them. So if anyone was really that desperate they wouldn't steal your homework since for what everyone knows, you did super poorly on it!"

Ms. Bustier clicked her tongue sadly, "Lila please see me after school for detention! I can't believe you! Lying because you couldn't understand Max's notes! Okay class, let's get started on today's lesson!"

Meanwhile though out all of this, Plagg told Tikki what Lila said… and his angry response. Now Tikki is beyond furious… you don't lie about her precious bug's loyalty!

_That Night Lila's room, Tikki's plan…_

Lila was watching a video while jotting a few sentences down. She was working on her next assignment. The entire class has to write their vocabulary words into a story about whatever they wanted. Suddenly a weird bug- mouse thingy appears in front of her.

"Aaaahhhh! Bug Mouse!" Lila screamed.

Tikki rolled her eyes, "I'm a magical Ladybug Fairy that is here to teach you are lesson on lying."

Lila huffed, "You are wasting your time. I know everything about lying, I'm great at it!"

Tikki huffed right on back, "Fine, if that's your attitude, then here on out you are cursed!"

Lila rolled her eyes, returning back to her homework. Not believing in curses or magic, despite living in a Paris filled with magical jewelry…

_Tikki leaves after that, and tells everything to the other kwamis… next day Lila turns in what should've been a short story, Let's just say Tikki is fast…_

Ms. Bustier was grading homework while her class worked on an assignment, when she all of a sudden shouted, "Miss Lila! Detention!"

Lila looked startled, "But what did I do?"

"You called me deleterious and grotesque!" The normally kind teacher angrily shouted.

Lila gaped, "No I didn't! I wrote that Hawkmoth was deleterious and that the akuma was grotesque looking! I wrote a short story about Ladybug!"

Ms. Bustier gasped, "Lying! Again! Miss Lila, two detentions!"

Nobody heard two kwamis laughing at Lila's luck… and the others have plans too!

First was Barkk ate her homework. Since dogs don't fly she got in trouble for lying, again. Second was a Sass erased her homework every single time. Snakes don't have hands so Lila got in trouble again… for lying. Fluff took away Lila's weekend, so her homework wasn't even started! Since bunnies don't summon magical portals are push girls though them, Lila got in trouble for lying again…

Stompp made Lila late by chasing Lila all around Paris' park, resulting in getting arrested for truancy. Lila was grounded for lying about a flying ox chasing her. Longg blew away Lila's homework into the air and then blasted it with lightning. Since dragons don't exist, she got detention. Xuppu turned her homework into a glitterbomb. Again, monkeys don't fly, that's just movies, and Lila got detention.

Trixx created a mirage of Adrien asking Marinette to be his secret girlfriend in front of Alya, then a second mirage of Jagged playing with several kittens! Which is a very viral video! (Don't worry Jagged was real, the kittens weren't. All he knows is that a magical fox told him that his favorite designer was in danger and the only way to save her was for him to play with kittens on live TV.)

Lila was suspended for the week for lying about Adrien and Jagged Stone. She made the mistake of video calling the class from 'Achu'. The poster behind her to make it look like she was in a hotel watching a sunset had alicorns and fairies added to it sometime ago without her noticing. Lila never went back to school since she was sent to a special boarding school that specializes in trouble children.

Alya and Nino became best friends with Adrien and Marinette, who gave them back their miraculous. Adrien finds out Marinette is a black belt in over twenty different martial arts and started dating her since Kagami fell for Luka. A few years later Gabriel was revealed to be Hawkmoth and our two favorite ships married and had an army of kids.


End file.
